Midnight a Soul Eater story
by XxTootsiepopxOfxDoomXx
Summary: Midnight is a heart ached girl who thinks much and little of the world. Her parents died whe she was 5 and soon became a Loner and never talked at school or anywhere really. one day Soul comes up and talks to her, she gets snappy fast and uses the wise side as the snapping. hope you enjoy the next will be longer i promise
1. Chapter 1

"You never know the worth of water until the well is dry." - Walk Two Moons

Hi I'm new this is my first FanFic. :) The quote kinda sets the story for me, I have trouble staying on track, well. . .Lets start!

My stories will hive mild language so if you are offended by cussing do not read.

Sorry it's short. The next might be longer IDK

I'm not sure what it was that made me stay by myself all the time all I know is that I liked to, other were frightening because of how fragile the heart is, after my parents died from a Keishen I kept thinking that I would be my fault if anyone else I got close to died. I am a meister and a weapon, therefore I don't need a partner. I noticed a few very active partners: Soul (weapon) and Maka (Meister), Kid (Meister) Liz and Patty(Twin weapons), Blackstar(Meister) and Tsubaki(Weapon), and Crona (Demon sword Meister). Crona is the one I'm curious about, he doesn't seem to have a weapon . . . I've heard a rumor that his weapon was inside of him. At the end of class today, I saw Soul come up to where I was and stopped in front of my desk. "Hey, whats your name?" he said, I was curious of what his intentions were. Nobody ever talked to me 'cept the teachers. "Don't you listen to role call Soul Eater?" I said back. "No I'm to busy to." His reply, I rolled my eyes. "Idiot, my name is Midnight Feline, Meister and are a Weapon and are aiming to be a death scythe which you would be if you were not obsessed with 'coolness'" I said, Apparently I can pick up much of chit-chat when I'm not listening to anyone cause not everyone knew this stuff. "Stalker much?" " No I hear stuff I'm just saying what I've heard, I've also heard you can play Piano, I play Violin." He ignored that I said that I played Violin "What do you mean If I wasn't obsessed with coolness?" He said. " You don't even look around to see that what you need is right in front of you, you think being cool is all and the key to success. Truthfully the only key to success is being yourself." I said, this is how I usually speak, I have too much time to think and I only think about life meanings and how some end up suffering because of what they are not. " What about you, you always sit by yourself and don't have any friends. Is that who you are?" He told me, he was right, I don't act like my self because I locked up my feelings in my heart while I'm at school. But thats what they taught us at my other school before I came here. ' leave home problems outside, focus on school at school' "Leave home issues at home bring school issues to school. Thats what I was taught back where I'm from. I'm myself at home because no school work is needed to be finished." I replied everything I say is truth from my mouth. Then Maka comes over to talk to me also, why all of a sudden- " Hey whats going on Midnight? Is Soul bothering you?" "No, no not at all. Soul was just talking to me."

To Be Continued in next chapter. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this is late! I couldn't get the Internet to work!

(place txt here) = Midnights reason for doing things

[place txt here] = Author notes :)

The next day I was introduced to Soul and Maka's friends. They were pretty friendly some were annoying and Death the Kid made it obvious that he doesn't like me. 'Too asymmetrical' he screamed and ran away. . . weirdo. Black*star was the real strange one, he was shouting 'Yahoo!' all over the place and thinking he was a big star. Liz and Patty were pretty nice even though I already knew who they used to be. Tsubaki was quiet but seemed to look after Black*star. Crona was a weird case of shy and awkwardness. I couldn't tell if Crona was a he or a she. "Midnight, you home? Hello." Maka snapped me out of my trance of thinking or daydreaming as people thought it was. "Sorry I zoned out in another thinking trance, I do that often obviously." " Yea we noticed you did that about ten times when we were introducing you to everyone." said Soul. "I don't see whats wrong with thinking often and a lot. I'm not smart but at least I think about what to say." I said shooting a glance to Black*star. "What? I think about what I'm saying I just don't care." "Obviously loud mouth." (I got a little mean there and I meant to.) " Harsh words girl." [I forgot who said that sorry! So insert who you think said that there :)] "I'm just getting steam out. No one ever talks to me so I don't get steam out that much." I said more calmly. " Want to battle the star?" Black*star said "Hey where's your weapon or meister?"

"Your looking at her, I'm my own weapon and meister. I don't need either one I work alone." Everyone stared with large eyes like I was giving birth to a baby horse. "What? Anyways Black*star I accept that challenge." We head outside and Tsubaki got a teacher to watch the fight like the rule said. Once we were outside I went to one side and Black star to the other. "You ready to get beat by the star?" "Shut up and grab your weapon Black*star." "Okay, okay. Tsubaki!" Black*star said. "Right!" Tsubaki answered. I unsheathed my claws and my shard as heck teeth. " Should I have the first move or you?" I asked him. "You go I don't want to give you a disadvantage! Hahaha!" While he was laughing I moved in swiftly and quickly. I did and upwards slash of the claws and while he was flying through the air I grabbed the left leg of my opponent and through him the other way. I didn't draw that much blood. "Your move." I said, he just sat there looking surprised. "What didn't think I could land a hit on you? Well you were wrong I was train though a class of ninjas. Silent and swift thats the way of my attacks."

"Well I was trained in the way of the assasains. Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode!" "Got it!" In a blink of an eye Tsubaki turned into a sword and Black*star charged at me but before he can get to me I swiftly moved to the right and grabbed his wrist. "Give up yet?" "A star never gives up!" "Too bad." I bit his wrist and he puled away before I could get deep enough. "You are a very good opponent but can you block this move?" I blocked the move when he came towards me, I had blocked with my claws and we stood there blocking and keeping each other from injury. Although he forgot I have two hands and e has both hands on his weapon and my weapon is my two hands. That moment when I clawed my way from stomach to chest was probably the thing I will regret. It was my killing move for defeating kishin wanna-bes. That move was strong enough to kill and I knew it, why didn't I think about it? He passed out soon and I was sure every was going to hate me. "Black*star! Are you okay?" Tsubaki was seeing if he was breathing and checking to see if he was alive. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!I wasn't thinking and went into battle mode and that was a natural move! I only battle when I am going after those almost kishin thingys. I am so sorry!" I was scared I had killed him. It always kills I've never had a survivor. "He's okay Midngiht. He just lost a huge amount of blood. But I have to admit he won't be on his feet for a week or two." The teacher who I remember as the nurse (Wise choice Tsubaki) [Okay soon this will end so you don't have to read my shit much longer] "I'll put him in the Infirmary right away." The nurse takes Black*stars body away and everyone is staring at me by now and I am ready to hear that I am a freak and just too strong. "Good fight, you could have gone easy on him though Midnight." Soul said walking towards me but watching the nurse and Black*star and Tsubaki head towards the infirmary. He was scowling like he normally did. "Well I never thought I would do my kill move in a battle against a human. . ." I trailed off and stopped talking. I was running low on sugar and energy. I was getting dizzy and seeing stars. Pretty soon it all went black and I felt my self fall to the ground.


End file.
